Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Dans le monde de l'après-guerre, la population demande réparation. Et le nouveau ministère a trouvé qui prendre en titre d'exemple… Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Dans le monde de l'après-guerre, la population demande réparation. Et le nouveau ministère a trouvé qui prendre en titre d'exemple… Severus Snape.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : traite de la peine de mort donc sujet pénible… Âmes sensibles, faites attention. /!\

XXXXX

_**Le Dernier jour d'un Condamné. **_

XXXX

La cellule était tout ce à quoi on pouvait attendre d'une telle pièce.

C'était froid, petit, impersonnel et surtout c'était fait pour qu'il ne reste plus que le désespoir à la personne qui habitait ces lieux.

Et cette personne, aujourd'hui, avait les traits de Severus Snape.

Ce Severus là n'avait plus rien du Professeur Snape que tant de générations d'élèves avaient connu pourtant.

Cet homme-là se savait en fin de course et avait fait la paix avec ça.

Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait avoué ne jamais avoir imaginé survivre à la guerre et ne pas être réellement étonné de la place qu'il occupait maintenant.

Par contre, il pouvait l'admettre aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il avait été surpris par l'une de ses anciennes élèves.

Et ça rendait les choses encore plus amères de savoir qu'Hermione Granger, née-moldue, s'était débattue pour le sauver.

Il lui avait fait tellement de tort durant tant d'années, l'avait blessée plus d'une fois, que sa quête perdue pour le sauver lui était incompréhensible.

Et c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit en des termes peu flatteurs d'ailleurs.

La dispute qui avait suivi restait mémorable et son ton sec s'était transformé en une douce acceptation. Il avait compris que quoiqu'il dise elle resterait à ses côtés.

C'était ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout le procès, enfin le simulacre de procès. Elle s'était battue, avait fait un bien meilleur travail que son avocat, avocat qu'il avait fini par renvoyer.

Au fil des semaines ils s'étaient quelque peu apprivoisés tous les deux et il avait fini par accepter le réconfort qu'elle voulait à tout prix lui offrir.

Par moment on aurait dit que c'était elle qui allait vers la potence tant elle semblait déprimée.

Et c'était comme ça qu'il avait essayé, et réussi, à la faire sourire, parce qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il lui semblait naturel d'en faire de même.

Un début de relation amicale s'était ainsi instauré, au début précaire et maintenant bien ancrée dans leur routine.

Ce qui les amenait à *aujourd'hui*.

Dans un triste sourire, il reconnut pour lui-même que lorsqu'il partirait *_**elle**_* serait la seule chose qui lui manquerait.

/

**H – 24 avant l'exécution :**

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra à Azkaban ce jour-là elle fût prise d'un frisson qu'elle n'avait connu que le premier jour de visite.

La première fois c'était à cause de l'inconnu et du bâtiment gigantesque qu'elle avait devant les yeux et qui, pour elle, n'était rien d'autre qu'une grande bouche vorace.

Aujourd'hui c'était dût au fait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle y mettrait les pieds. De ça elle en était certaine et se l'était juré.

Elle écrasa sans y faire attention, la larme qui s'était échappée.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas tout de suite, ayant le fol espoir de se montrer forte devant Severus.

Mais dès lors qu'elle était entrée, dès qu'elle avait passé les barrages de sécurité, elle sût que l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé serait impossible.

Elle tiendrait bon, pour lui et le temps qu'il faudra, mais elle n'arriverait pas à tenir jusqu'au bout elle le savait.

Inspirant un grand coup, Hermione se passa une seconde fois la main sur les joues et dans les cheveux, vérifiant être présentable, puis fit signe au gardien qu'elle était prête.

Prête à le voir, prête à passer les dernières heures de la vie de Severus Snape en sa compagnie.

Un peu comme à sa toute première visite, tout un tas de pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Et comme la dernière fois, elle n'était pas vraiment tout à fait prête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le prisonnier Snape.

/

Hermione entra dans la pièce, un sourire rassurant aux bords des lèvres.

-Bonjour Severus.

De façon semi théâtrale et surement clichée, il se retourna pour l'accueillir puis prit le temps de la regarder.

Peut-être pour la première fois depuis le début de cette folie, il n'eût pas de problème à la contempler comme il le souhaitait depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Bonjour Hermione.

C'était le signal qu'elle attendait pour se déplacer et s'asseoir.

Il avait l'air, pour l'instant, juste heureux de l'observer.

Il remarqua vite que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rougis et que son sourire, bien qu'aussi réel que toutes les autres fois où il était en sa compagnie, était bien moins éclatant qu'avant.

Evidemment.

Il s'était douté que ce serait dur, pour elle, mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé que ce serait à ce point.

Venant la rejoindre à la table, il entama la conversation.

-Alors Hermione, que se passe-t-il dehors ?

Elle sourit plus franchement, c'était devenu leur habituelle phrase d'entrée en conversation.

-Rien de très amusant je ne le crains. Le ministère pond des réformes à tout bout de champ. Ça rappelle un peu le règne d'Ombrage à Hogwarts d'ailleurs.

Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres de Severus.

-Alors je pense que je préfère ma place ici. Au moins je ne rencontre aucune surprise.

-Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ça Severus.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai fait la paix avec ce qui s'est passé Hermione. Avec ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai dû faire et ce que j'aurais pu mieux faire. Et vous devriez en faire autant.

Elle remarqua que son regard s'était adouci alors qu'il lui parlait et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me le dites.

-C'est parce que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre moral et pour votre santé de vous acharner comme ça. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué vos cernes ou les quelques kilos que vous avez perdu.

Il la regarda sombrement pour appuyer ses paroles, paroles qu'elle ne renia pas.

Se mordant la lèvre, elle avoua d'une petite voix.

-C'est difficile. Je ne sais même pas comment vous faites pour…

Sa voix s'étrangla alors et il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Pendant un moment elle resta fixée sur leurs deux mains, constatant avec joie que sa grande main d'homme était chaude et recouvrait parfaitement sa main plus menue.

Quand il se mit à parler de nouveau, ce fût avec une voix grave et posée.

-Je suis un sorcier Hermione. Et j'ai été condamné par la communauté des Sorciers. _**Ma**_ communauté. Je sais que vous trouvez ça horrible et injuste, et au début je vous aurais traité d'idiote au grand cœur….

-C'est ce que vous avez fait.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, pur bonheur au milieu de cette difficile conversation.

-C'est vrai. Toujours est-il que je comprends pourquoi ils ont pris cette décision, et même si au début j'étais d'accord avec elle, je dois dire que maintenant je commence à y voir l'injustice mais c'est trop tard….

Elle voulut retirer sa main mais il l'en empêcha.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard !

-Si, dans ce cas-là, dans _**mon**_ cas, si. Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre Hermione c'est que j'ai compris et j'ai accepté. Et maintenant j'aimerais que vous aussi.

Un long regard passa entre eux, et inconsciemment Severus commença une légère caresse sur la main d'Hermione. Voulant communiquer autrement.

Ça eût l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté puisque cette dernière acquiesça et lui sourit.

-D'accord, pour le moment je veux bien être d'accord pour essayer.

Il avança son autre main pour effacer une larme qui s'était échappée.

-Voilà, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a dans votre sac !

Constatant que cette partie-là de la conversation était close, elle se détendit et lui lança dans un sourire plus sincère.

-Oh deux fois rien ! Vos gâteaux préférés, les derniers mots fléchés et quelques livres.

Il laissa échapper un rire.

-Compter sur Hermione Granger pour amener des livres dans un endroit comme celui-ci !

-Vous ne vous en êtes jamais plains il me semble !

-C'est exact, et ceci n'était pas une plainte Hermione.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau.

-Je sais Severus.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Blupou, DaPlok, Shadow Spark 3110, Zeugma, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Eileen1976, Poly, 2312, Line2302, PinkTwilight1, Severine32, Rivruskende, StellaHS, Fyrielle et Laloune.

Note : cette fic est une multi-chapitres car je compte aller au bout des 24h sans pour autant faire 24 chapitres. Et elle ne sera pas toujours aussi sombre : -)

Note 2 : je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'accumuler comme ça lol

XXXX

Leur première activité fût les mots fléchés, comme toujours. Ils préféraient commencer par quelque chose de simple et facile.

Cette requête précise de Severus l'avait surprise en premier lieu, Hermione pensait vraiment être l'une des rares personnes du monde sorcier à pouvoir se détendre devant les énigmes proposées mais c'était avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle lui avait apporté tous les jeux qu'elle avait pu trouver la première fois.

La jeune femme sourit en regardant l'ancien professeur buter sur une description difficile. Ça aussi elle avait dû apprendre, à le laisser marquer ses réponses à son rythme sans vouloir le battre au jeu.

En plus elle avait l'avantage de plutôt bien connaitre les mots qui leur été demandés.

Severus leva son regard sur elle, peu surpris de la voir arborer un petit sourire.

-Hermione ?

-Oui…. ?

Les yeux de l'homme firent des allers-retours de la page de mots fléchés au visage de la jeune femme, voulant lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

-Je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à demander….

Hermione ria et fût mine de réfléchir avant de céder à sa demande.

-D'accord, où est-ce que vous avez un problème ?

….

Elle ne sût pas s'il avait créé son blocage ou s'il avait réellement rencontré une difficulté dans le jeu mais toujours était-il qu'à partir de cet instant-là, où elle déplaça sa chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle ne quitta pas sa nouvelle place.

Leur compétition habituelle étant devenue un jeu d'équipe. Et bien évidemment le moment où ils ne trouvèrent plus de grilles de jeu arriva vite.

Il la fixa quelques secondes.

-Et bien Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons toujours voulu opposer nos esprits alors que le jeu est bien plus facile, et agréable, lorsqu'il est fait en votre compagnie.

La brune détourna le regard, les pommettes rougissantes.

-N'oubliez pas que nous sommes deux compétiteurs dans l'âme Severus.

Toujours avec ce même regard intense il énonça.

-Alors il est sans doute temps que je lâche les armes.

Hermione dût se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses larmes coulées, l'émotion à fleur de peau, elle décida de reprendre et ranger tous les mots fléchés qui étaient à présent éparpillés sur la petite table et de changer de conversation.

Elle regarda alors sa montre, ravalant un hoquet de surprise.

/

**H-21 avant l'exécution :**

Le comportement presque jovial de Severus se rembrunit dès qu'il comprit d'où venait la surprise de la Gryffindor.

Le temps passait étonnamment vite lorsqu'on se trouvait en bonne compagnie.

Il se résolut à lui sauver l'embarras d'énoncer le temps qui lui, qui leur, restait.

Se raclant la gorge il demanda.

-Vous avez parlé de… gâteaux je crois ?!

Hermione secoua la tête, rieuse.

-C'est bizarre j'aurai parié que vous auriez oublié, après tout vous ne sembliez pas être porté sur les gâteaux à l'époque !

-Disons qu'il était plutôt rare que je me laisse _**tenter**_.

Les yeux noirs du Slytherin l'immobilisèrent alors et la jeune femme sentit quelque chose changer. Depuis qu'elle était entrée, l'atmosphère avait un petit quelque chose d'électrique sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Severus la complimentait, d'une certaine façon.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait même été tenté de parler de séduction mais…

Elle lui lança un timide sourire avant de sortir les gâteaux tant attendus, accompagnés de deux ou trois livres.

-Quitte à être tenté, vous vous laisseriez faire par ces quelques œuvres ?!

Il résista aux gâteaux pendant cinq secondes puis réagit.

-Tant que ce que vous m'apportez à lire peut être considéré comme de la Littérature je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

La Rouge et Or le dévisagea avant de rire.

-On ne vous a jamais dit que vous faisiez snob parfois ?!

Un rictus au bord des lèvres, il s'exclama.

-Seulement *_**parfois**_* ?!

La taquinerie s'arrêta là, Hermione préférant le regarder manger sans trop se faire remarquer. C'était presque hypnotique de le voir se délecter d'une si petite chose et surtout ça la ramenait à sa condition de prisonnier. Elle baissa soudainement les yeux, n'aimant pas la tournure de ses pensées.

-Vous n'en mangez pas Hermione ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je les ai ramenés pour vous.

-Peut-être mais ce serait plus agréable de les partager avec vous.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et d'être touchée, stupidement charmée qu'il lui offre ces petites friandises qu'elle-même venait de lui offrir.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil aux livres qu'elle lui avait apporté.

-Shakespeare, Hermione ?!

Elle rougit à nouveau.

-C'est l'un de mes poètes préférés, j'ai pensé que…

Doucement il avança une main vers son visage.

-Vous avez très bien fait, c'est l'un de mes écrivains préférés également.

Hermione souffla, soulagée de ne pas avoir fait de bourde et légèrement intimidée par leur promiscuité.

-Ah bon ?

Il lui sourit, caressant sa joue et fût heureux de lui arracher un petit gémissement.

-Vous ne pensiez pas me faire connaitre William Shakespeare Hermione ?! Je sais que j'ai une réputation d'ermite et que je ne connais pas grand-chose aux avancées du monde moldu mais de là à ne pas connaitre Shakespeare….

Hermione voulu s'arracher à sa caresse, se sentant soudainement embarrassée mais il l'en empêcha.

-Pardon, je…

-Ne vous excusez pas, je suis touché que vous ayez voulu me faire partager votre amour pour ce grand homme. … Dites-moi quelle est l'œuvre que vous préférez ?

La jeune femme se savait troublée, confuse de ressentir les émotions qui l'habitaient en ce moment.

-Le sonnet 130.

Il eût l'air stupéfait.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous le connaîtriez.

-Voyons Severus, vous savez à qui vous vous adressez ?!

-Oh mille excuses _**Little Miss Know-it-All**_ !

Elle lui frappa le bras.

-Vous savez que ce surnom m'a poursuivi durant des années ?!

-Je sais, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit le cas.

-Ah oui ?! Il y a d'autres choses que vous me cachez ?!

Encore une fois elle se perdit dans son regard sombre, comprenant qu'ils parlaient avec deux langages et partageaient deux conversations bien distinctes.

Lorsque, des mois plus tôt, elle s'était improvisée avocate de Severus Snape, elle avait appris certaines choses sur le sorcier, des choses qu'elle savait ne pas être utiles à l'affaire mais qu'elle se surprit à vouloir apprendre.

Elle avait été avide de connaissances, de savoir intime sur cet homme si secret et lui semblait insatiable quant aux anecdotes qui avaient jalonnées sa vie.

-Peut-être mais je peux dire, Hermione, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que vous êtes la personne qui me connait le plus sur cette terre.

D'un côté elle trouvait ça triste, que cet homme de presque quarante ans n'ait qu'elle comme gardienne de ses secrets, elle qui était sa cadette par dix-neuf ans d'écart.

Mais de l'autre, l'espèce de sensation euphorique qui avait pris place lorsqu'il lui avait révélé ça lui disait de voir le bon côté des choses. Il n'était pas seul.

Il ne l'était plus.

Elle lui prit alors la main et l'embrassa.

-Oui je sais Severus et je ne peux pas vous dire combien je suis honorée et heureuse d'être cette personne, d'être celle que vous avez choisi.

-Toujours. ... Ça fait un moment maintenant que vous êtes celle que je choisirai, _**toujours**_.

La jeune femme le détailla, remarquant une certaine incertitude dans ses yeux pourtant déterminés.

Ce sont des lèvres souriantes qui se posèrent à nouveau sur la peau pâle de Severus.

**Toc ! Toc !**

Hermione sursauta violemment mais n'eut pas le temps de broncher que le garde à l'extérieur lui donna l'heure.

Heure qu'elle n'avait pas demandé. Qu'elle refusait de demander.

/

**H-18 avant l'exécution : **

Ce fût Severus qui la sortit de ses idées noires en lui écrasant une larme, qu'elle n'avait, une fois encore, pas sentit couler.

-Ça va ?

Dans un rire sans joie, elle répliqua.

-C'est à moi de vous demander ça. Ce n'est pas… Je suis désolée, je…

Il secoua la tête.

-Hermione ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il se recula alors et regarda tout autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Interloquée elle réagit vivement.

-Parce que je vous l'ai dit ! Je vous ai dit que je serai _**là**_.

-Vous êtes ici à cause d'une promesse faite…

D'un mouvement vif de la main elle l'arrêta.

-Non. Je suis ici parce que je vous l'ai promis *_**et**_* parce que je le _**veux**_ Severus.

Il releva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Je suppose néanmoins qu'une jeune femme telle que vous avez un bien meilleur endroit où passer cette journée !?

Elle fût choquée, ne comprenant pas d'où venait un tel changement de comportement.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?!

-Parce que….

-Stop ! Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ces…

Il la défia du regard, sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle s'était censurée.

-Allez y dites-le. _**Ces dernières heures**_….

Hermione planta alors ses yeux tourmentés dans les siens.

-Oui Severus, parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit. Ceci est votre dernier jour, nos _**derniers moments**_, et je ne vous laisserai pas les gâcher.

L'ancien professeur aurait presque tout donné pour pouvoir s'excuser mais les mots moururent bien avant d'avoir franchi le barrage de ses lèvres.

Oh douce ironie…

-D'accord, mais dites-moi d'abord _**pourquoi**_ vous êtes venue.

Et Hermione vu et compris à cet instant pourquoi il était aussi véhément. Parce que derrière le masque de l'homme qui se savait condamné il y avait l'homme, bien moins fort et fier, qui espérait juste la confirmation de ses sentiments.

De ses sentiments à lui pour _**elle**_.

Et de ses sentiments à elle pour _**lui**_.

Alors doucement, comme pour ne pas l'apeurer, elle s'approcha de lui et énonça clairement.

-Je suis venue ici parce que j'en ai fait la promesse à un homme qui m'est très cher. Je suis venue ici parce qu'il est _**vital**_ que je sois présente à ses côtés. Et, enfin, je suis venue _**ici**_ parce qu'il m'est impossible d'être _**ailleurs**_.

Elle reprit son souffle et accrocha volontairement son regard.

-Je suis là où j'ai _**besoin**_ d'être Severus. Où j'ai _**envie**_ d'être.

Et pour la première fois une larme s'échappa de Severus.

-Hermione, est-ce que je peux… je peux vous toucher ?

Le rire cristallin et presque brisé d'Hermione résonna dans la cellule.

-Bien sûr !

Et sans attendre elle fonça dans ses bras, l'écrasant d'une étreinte trop longtemps attendue.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Blupou, DaPlok, Shadow Spark 3110, Zeugma, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Eileen1976, Poly, 2312, Line2302, PinkTwilight1, Severine32, Rivruskende, StellaHS, Fyrielle, Laloune, Fofix, Ste7851, Selene Magnus, Rosabella01, Incarcerem et Ptite-Lilas.

XXXX

Sans le vouloir et sans doute par reflexe Severus se recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle atterri dans ses bras. Même si c'était lui qui avait demandé ce contact il ne lui en était pas moins étranger.

Les contacts physiques n'avaient jamais vraiment fait partis de sa vie et ces dernières années avaient été pires, le rendant presque assoiffé de ces effleurements tout en étant suspicieux à leur égard.

Presque timidement, comparé à la jeune femme qui l'enserrait fermement, il l'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses boucles brunes.

Comme pour se prouver que l'instant était bien réel et qu'on ne le lui volerait pas, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément la douce fragrance d'Hermione.

C'était encore très abstrait pour lui le fait qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, de son plein gré et même s'il ne pouvait empêcher certains doutes de faire leur apparition il voulait quand même en profiter un maximum.

C'était sa dernière journée d'existence sur cette terre.

Et curieusement apaisé il n'aurait voulu la partager avec personne d'autre.

Pas même Lily.

-Arrêtez de renifler Severus, je vais finir par croire que soit j'ai réussi à vous émouvoir, soit je ne sens pas très bon…

Les paroles de la jeune Gryffindor étaient étouffées par le corps de Severus mais il les comprit sans mal ainsi que leur intention d'être dit dans la légèreté.

Si seulement elle savait….

Et peut-être qu'il était temps qu'elle _**sache**_, justement.

-Au contraire, Hermione, votre parfum est une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Quant au fait de m'émouvoir…. J'ose espérer que vous ne faites pas parti de ceux qui me croient insensible et incapable de pleurer ?!

Lui aussi s'était voulu désinvolte et d'un semi sourire il réussit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde vexé.

Hermione releva pourtant la tête et le fixa de ses yeux noisette.

-Je crois, au contraire, que vous en êtes trop capable et que vous vous l'êtes interdit pendant très longtemps.

Elle s'en voulu un peu d'être aussi franche mais refusa de lui laisser le temps de contrer ses propos et l'embrassa.

La caresse était plus un effleurement qu'autre chose, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur et ne voulait pas non plus l'obliger mais ce contact, si léger et simple, elle en avait besoin.

Pendant une seconde Severus fût empli de doutes mais repoussa l'envie d'y céder et se concentra sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, douces et humides, sur les siennes, sèches et froides.

Il finit cependant par se reculer.

-Je…

-Taisez-vous, s'il vous plait Severus. Profitez….

Elle ré-attaqua alors sa bouche, rendant fière sa Maison à n'en pas douter, et le rendant fier lui aussi de la voir si forte et courageuse.

Il nota avec bonheur que ce baiser-là n'avait plus rien de timide et modeste et qu'Hermione était passée à une note plus agressive.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir clos, avec stupeur lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Hermione devenir curieuses.

La panique le submergea alors, sachant pertinemment où ce genre de comportements pouvaient mener.

-Hermione. Hermione, stop….

La brune mit un certain temps à obtempérer et fronça les sourcils une fois qu'elle fût séparée de lui.

-Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Severus… ?

Il grimaça en entendant la petite note de crainte dans sa voix.

-Non, je… Hermione qu'est-ce que _**vous**_ faites ?

Elle tenta un petit sourire séducteur.

-Je pensais que c'était flagrant…

Cette réponse était loin de le rassurer. Subitement il eût la pensée la plus dévastatrice du moment.

-Ecoutez, si vous faites ça par… générosité ou pitié…

Il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir articuler sa pensée.

-Je sais que mes heures sont comptées et que vous en êtes touchée….

**Clac !**

Le bruit sourd résonna dans la cellule plusieurs secondes après que la claque fût donnée.

-Je vous savez cruel Severus mais je pensais, stupidement apparemment, que vous aviez mis cela derrière vous il y a des années.

Il eût au moins l'humilité de ne rien dire et de ne pas porter la main à sa joue, laissant la trace de doigts rougir. Laissant une preuve bien visible de son idiotie.

Il eût mal, voir les larmes perler aux coins des yeux d'Hermione lui fit plus mal que le coup qu'elle lui avait porté, parce que celui-là n'était pas volontaire.

Il la regarda, perdu.

-Je m'excuse Hermione. Je ne voulais pas paraître….

Derrière ses larmes elle arriva tout de même à lui sourire.

-'Maladroit' ?

-Dur. Mais vous devez vous rendre compte que les circonstances nous influencent forcément.

Elle le fixa d'un regard tranquille, parce qu'une petite partie d'elle-même savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, sans pour autant qu'il ai entièrement raison. Elle aussi avait ces quelques doutes dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Hochant la tête, elle s'aventura.

-Vous pensez que je vous donne seulement ces instants, que je suis prête à me donner à vous, parce que ceci serait votre dernière fois ?!

Severus ne pût soutenir son regard bien longtemps.

-Hermione, vous ne me ferez pas croire que l'idée de faire l'amour à la chauffe-souris des cachots vous est toujours parue attirante.

Il regretta presque ses mots quand il vit ses yeux s'allumer d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Vous seriez surpris Severus, très surpris.

La perplexité se lu clairement sur son visage, faisant sourire Hermione.

-Et j'en ai tout autant à votre service… Je pourrais, par exemple, penser que ce que vous cherchez c'est juste un corps, n'importe lequel, pour exutoire….

Severus s'offusqua de suite du sous-entendu.

-Non !

-Je le sais Severus. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance. Et de faire confiance à mon instinct qui me dit que je n'ai pas pu me tromper sur l'homme que j'ai appris à connaitre au fil de ces derniers mois.

Il se sentit petit maintenant de l'avoir douté.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle fit mine d'y réfléchir.

-Embrassez-moi et vous aurez votre pardon.

Il ne pût que rouler les yeux devant sa demande théâtrale et dramatique mais se plia bien volontiers à sa volonté.

C'était le premier baiser qu'il lui donnait. Si elle lui avait offert les deux premiers, il voulut absolument faire passer à travers cette caresse les excuses qu'il lui présentait et l'importance capitale, voir _**vitale**_, de ce moment entre eux.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne la valeur qu'il accordait à cet instant, qu'il leur accordait à tous les deux.

**Toc. Toc**

Il maudit le sort qui s'acharnait à leur montrer que les circonstances n'étaient ni idéales ni normales.

Hermione se détacha à regret et vint se poster près de la porte, pour pouvoir parler au garde.

/

**H-15 avant l'exécution : **

Voilà, encore une fois le couperet de l'heure était tombé.

Elle avait été clair avec l'homme austère, elle voulait de l'intimité et à son grand étonnement il le lui avait accordé sans regard goguenard ni remarques déplaisantes.

Alors elle était là maintenant, adossée à la grosse porte et le regard perdu sur le petit lit de la cellule dont elle avait fait abstraction à ses précédentes visites.

Mis à part la toute première fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans la pièce, son esprit vif et curieux l'ayant poussé à détailler tous les recoins de la cellule, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

La première fois la simple vue du lit l'avait faite rougir, peu habituée à penser à l'endroit où dormait son ancien professeur.

Les fois suivantes il faisait juste parti du décor, au même titre que la minuscule fenêtre grillagée ou la porte blindée.

Et maintenant… maintenant elle ne voyait que lui et son attrait. Il allait lui permettre de finaliser un souhait. Souhait qu'elle avait pour lui mais surtout pour elle.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva alors la tête et croisa le regard hésitant de Severus.

-Je ne vous dirai pas l'heure.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas important. Le temps qui passe ne va faire que nous séparer à présent et je ne veux pas y penser. Plus encore je refuse que vous, vous y pensiez.

Avec une touche coquine, elle s'avança vers lui et le fit reculer près de son lit.

Simulacre de lit mais qui sera témoin de véritables sentiments.

Elle l'encercla alors de ses bras, rappelant leur première étreinte.

-Je ne joue plus Severus. Le temps est déjà bien trop court alors je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer.

Il déglutit péniblement, prit dans un tourbillon d'émotions qu'il ne se savait plus capable de ressentir.

-Je vais vous embrasser et vous allez vous laisser faire. Je vais vous toucher et vous allez vous laisser faire. Je vais vous caresser et vous allez vous laisser faire.

Il sourit, retrouvant là l'Hermione autoritaire qu'il avait connu lors de son procès.

-Je ne plaisante pas Severus.

-Oh mais ça je le sais bien.

Chose miraculeuse elle avait réussi à le détendre tout en lui donnant une raideur à endroit bien précis à force de parler.

-Bien sûr si vous voulez devenir un participant actif je ne serai pas contre. A vrai dire je préférerai….

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-J'imagine.

Il se laissa plusieurs minutes pour apprécier cette nouvelle dynamique entre eux, cette tendresse, avant de poser sa question.

-Hermione, le garde….

-… Ne nous dérangera pas, j'ai passé un accord avec lui.

Severus Snape, vivant ses dernières heures, ne pût s'empêcher de rougir à la pensée qu'Hermione avait discuté de *_**ça**_* avec un étranger, étranger qui à l'heure actuelle était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se tramait dans sa sordide cellule.

Hermione ré-attaqua ses lèvres, voulant à tout prix le détourner de ses sombres pensées.

-N'y pense plus. Sois présent, avec moi…

Il lui embrassa délicatement le cou.

-Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir Hermione. D'être là, avec toi….

Sous l'émotion la jeune femme ferma les yeux, écrasée par un trop plein d'émotions.

Leur réalité serait impitoyable mais pour le moment elle avait réussi à créer un monde hors du temps, une bulle bien à eux et c'était déjà considérable.

De ses petites mains elle traça un sillon sur le corps déjà frêle de Severus.

C'était décidé, rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire l'amour à Severus Snape maintenant.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Blupou, DaPlok, Shadow Spark 3110, Zeugma, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Eileen1976, Poly, 2312, Line2302, PinkTwilight1, Severine32, Rivruskende, StellaHS, Fyrielle, Laloune, Fofix, Ste7851, Selene Magnus, Rosabella01, Incarcerem, Ptite-Lilas et HeartSerenade.

Note : je suis vraiment navrée du temps d'attente, j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre lol je ne savais pas si je devais commencer une autre scène ou non, finalement j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça, un chapitre entièrement lemonesque ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira ; -)

XXXX

**H-12 avant l'exécution : **

Hermione s'évertuait à vouloir prendre son temps, ses caresses n'étaient pas pressées, presque timides.

Ses lèvres s'abattirent sur celles de Severus, assoiffées et anxieuses, tandis que ses mains erraient de façon hésitante sur son corps.

Le simple tissu de prisonnier qui habillait Severus était gris et faisait pâle figure à côté de sa tenue sombre de professeur des potions qui l'avait défini pendant tant d'années.

Hermione senti une pointe de tristesse à la pensée qu'elle ne pourra jamais le dévêtir de ce costume là avec toute sa panoplie de boutons qui la rendait complètement folle.

Comme elle le lui avait promis quelques instants plus tôt, elle ne pensait maintenant qu'à l'embrasser, le toucher et le caresser et comme il le lui avait dit, il était en train de se laisser faire avec bonheur.

Le triste tissu décousu tomba au sol, laissant l'homme nu devant une Hermione partagée entre affliction et euphorie.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de doucement baisser le regard sur son corps, essayant sans aucun doute de retenir en mémoire les moindres petites parcelles de son anatomie.

L'épreuve était difficile pour Severus et elle le savait mais lui en fût reconnaissante, il se mettait à nu devant elle, physiquement et émotionnellement, d'une façon qu'elle sût avec certitude n'être que pour elle.

Après une communication silencieuse, elle abaissa ses lèvres sur son torse, dans un effleurement tendre et révérencieux.

-Hermione….

La voix de Severus était roque et brisée, non pas par le désespoir mais par l'envie, l'attente et le désir que provoquait la jeune femme.

Se reculant elle lui sourit.

Avec un aplomb qu'elle ne pensait pas encore posséder, elle se déshabilla lentement, frissonnant légèrement à cause du froid de la pièce mais plus encore à cause du regard avide que Severus posa sur elle.

Relevant le menton, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix.

-Touche-moi. S'il te plait.

Le regard brillant, Severus eût bien du mal à détacher ses yeux de la jolie vue qu'elle lui offrait mais s'exécuta rapidement.

-Tu es… magnifique.

Hermione rougit, peu sûre d'elle.

-Tu le penses ?

L'homme en face d'elle grogna et ria lorsqu'il sentit son sexe faire un soubresaut.

-Hermione, peu importe ce que tu crois ou pense croire, tu es magnifique et à ce moment précis tu es la femme la plus belle que cette terre ait jamais portée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, ce qu'il était sûr qu'elle ferait, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se tempérer mais lorsque ses mains se refermèrent sur les seins d'Hermione, la tentation de laisser sa passion s'exprimer fût la plus grande.

Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, toujours plus insatiables l'un de l'autre.

Severus n'avait pas possédé une femme depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps, et que ce soit Hermione qui lui permette de se montrer homme encore une dernière fois avait une saveur douce-amère.

Il était plus qu'heureux qu'Hermione lui offre cette possibilité parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, ces quelques mois passés en sa compagnie l'avaient forcé à développer certains _**sentiments**_ envers la jeune femme mais….

Mais est-ce que la posséder cette unique fois serait suffisant ?!

Non bien sûr que non mais maintenant il était trop tard pour changer la donne. Beaucoup trop tard.

Faisant abstraction comme il le pouvait de ses tumultueuses pensées, Severus bascula Hermione sur le minuscule lit.

Elle était allongée, les jambes écartées pour pouvoir l'accommoder et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impudique et libre.

Elle offrait une vision complètement débauchée et à regarder la réaction de Severus il en était ravi.

-Viens….

Elle ne savait pas quelle force elle avait réussi à utiliser pour l'attirer à elle et échanger leurs positions mais elle avait enfin réussi à l'avoir là où elle le voulait… Sous elle.

Elle le contempla avec un sourire angélique.

-Quoi ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire et pourtant elle savait déjà qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, parce que ce n'était pas le moment et elle ne voulait pas briser le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer avec lui, ici.

-Rien.

La caresse de ses lèvres fût délicate, elle voulait prendre son temps, le savourer et pouvoir se souvenir de tout par la suite.

Elle l'inonda alors de baisers partout où elle le pouvait…. Ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres, son cou, sur la douloureuse cicatrice laissée par Nagini…..

Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir changer les circonstances, leurs circonstances….

-Hermione….

Elle descendit alors le long de son torse et lui mordilla la peau pour faire taire la désapprobation qu'elle entendait dans sa voix.

Elle sourit, victorieuse lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir.

Taquine, elle continua sur sa lancée et buta contre son sexe érigé.

Elle prit une seconde pour apprécier la beauté totale de l'instant.

Ce sexe dur l'était pour elle et elle avait le pouvoir de mettre son propriétaire à genoux…. Sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Son changement de comportement se fit vite remarquer et elle passa rapidement de la femme joueuse à celle un peu plus candide.

Elle le senti se raidir un peu plus lorsqu'elle referma ses lèvres sur lui.

Severus se noyait sous le raz-de-marée de sensations qu'elle faisait surgir en lui. S'en était presque trop. *Presque*.

-Her… Hermione !

D'un geste précis bien qu'un peu brusque il la remonta à lui et arriva de nouveau à inverser leur position sur le petit lit.

Sans plus attendre il l'embrassa, s'excitant un peu plus de sentir une saveur qu'il savait être la sienne.

Elle ria contre ses lèvres, heureuse de le voir si enthousiaste.

-Je pensais que ça te plaisait….

-Ça me plaisait un petit peu trop si tu veux tout savoir…

Sans trop savoir pourquoi la remarque la fit rougir.

-Oh….

Secouant la tête il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il la senti à nouveau pliante sous ses baisers il prit la même initiative qu'elle. Offrant caresses et baisers à ce corps dont il avait tant rêvé sans trop oser se l'avouer.

S'il l'avait pu il se serait perdu en elle, littéralement.

Donnant une attention toute particulière à ses seins et son cou, il se décida néanmoins à aller conquérir de plus bas territoires.

Il s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il fit face à ce sexe féminin presque tombé du ciel.

Il releva alors les yeux et accrocha le regard d'Hermione.

Dans un demi-sourire il énonça.

-Tu devrais rougir plus souvent tu sais, ça te sied au teint !

De son genou elle le poussa, comprenant qu'il l'a taquinait, mais n'eût aucune répartie à lui offrir puis qu'il avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Hermione s'arqua, se délectant de cette langue curieuse et tendre.

Vite, très vite elle fût engloutie par son propre plaisir, s'enchantant du savoir-faire et de la détermination sans faille dont faisait preuve Severus.

Il l'observa revenir à elle, appréciant la douce félicité qui les entourait.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui offrit un rire, pur et libérateur.

Sans plus attendre elle monta sur lui et l'embrassa puis elle laissa traîner doucement sa main et prit son membre pour le placer contre elle.

Seuls des gémissements de soulagement se firent entendre lorsqu'elle s'empala enfin sur lui.

Ils restèrent positionnés ainsi, sans bouger, pendant quelques secondes appréciant cette toute nouvelle unité, puis lorsqu'Hermione ondula le bassin la passion qu'ils avaient refrénée pendant trop longtemps prit le dessus.

Severus refusait de la quitter des yeux, elle était la grâce et l'érotisme incarné et il aimait l'observer s'abandonner à lui.

Un coup de rein, plus brusque que les autres, le fit glisser plus profondément encore et ce qu'il avait espéré être une douce rencontre se transforma en une réunion frénétique de leurs deux corps.

L'homme sombre qu'il avait été autrefois fût enfin apaisé, il fût même surpris de la puissance avec laquelle il avait jouit en elle.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse.

Severus bougea légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois très confortable.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te trompes. A moins que je ne te fasse mal.

Il sourit.

-Non Hermione.

Elle l'embrassa avant de recaler son oreille près de son cœur.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-J'écoute battre ton cœur.

Il fit la grimace.

-Pourquoi ?

Délicatement elle déposa un baiser à l'endroit où elle l'écoutait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Parce que je peux encore le faire.

Aie.

Ça faisait mal de l'entendre parler comme ça. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

-Hermione….

-Tais-toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, parce que c'était moins douloureux que de parler et parce que finalement c'était tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Lorsqu'Hermione bailla, il comprit qu'il était temps de se reposer même s'il n'avait pas envie de dormir.

Il craignait de voir le sommeil arriver mais il savait ne rien pouvoir faire pour lutter contre lui.

-Repose-toi Hermione.

-Tu seras là, après ?

-Quelle question, bien sûr.

Après un dernier baiser qui s'éternisa, elle consentit à reposer sa tête sur son torse.

Quant à lui il se contenta d'être enchanté par la vision, et d'apprécier son souffle chaud sur sa peau nue.

S'il ne devait garder qu'une image d'Hermione ce serait celle-là.

Reposée et en confiance. Avec lui. Après l'amour.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le lui déclarer mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ne sortiraient sans doute jamais.

Tant pis.

Il avait l'habitude d'aimer en silence.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Blupou, DaPlok, Shadow Spark 3110, Zeugma, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Eileen1976, Poly, 2312, Line2302, PinkTwilight1, Severine32, Rivruskende, StellaHS, Fyrielle, Laloune, Fofix, Ste7851, Selene Magnus, Rosabella01, Incarcerem, Ptite-Lilas, HeartSerenade, BrunasseLucile, Veny Rogue et Mike.

Note : alors étant désolée pour toute cette attente je tiens quand même à vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une bonne année 2014 ! (et oui je sais on est déjà à la moitié du mois pratiquement lol )

Note 2 : bon bah ce chapitre sera posté un mois pile après le précédent et avec un jour de retard par rapport à l'anniversaire de Severus Snape ^^

XXXX

La fraîcheur de la pièce fit frissonner Hermione, ce qui la réveilla.

Dès les premières secondes elle analysa où elle se trouvait. L'endroit dur sous elle avec ce matelas si fin et l'espèce de brise constante lui rappela qu'elle était dans une sinistre cellule d'Azkaban. Avec Severus.

Sa gorge se noua alors rapidement.

Sans réfléchir, elle tourna les yeux vers la seule fenêtre, qui ressemblait plus à une meurtrière qu'autre chose d'ailleurs, et aperçu les quelques rayons qui arrivaient à leur parvenir.

Faisant un rapide calcul elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Après leurs petits exercices et la sieste qui avait suivi ils ne leur restaient plus que huit heures.

/

**H-8h avant l'exécution :**

Huit malheureuses petites heures.

Merlin c'était court. Trop court !

Elle ravala ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pût puis se retourna dans les bras de Severus.

Étonnée qu'il ne se réveille pas aussitôt, Hermione profita de l'instant qu'il lui était offert pour le contempler.

Elle l'avait déjà fait au cours des heures précédentes mais de le voir endormi et détendu, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, lui redonnait espoir sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était presque certaine qu'il ne s'était jamais montré aussi vulnérable avec une autre personne avant ça. Peut-être parce de le voir ainsi la rendait elle-même plus sereine sur les événements à venir. Peut-être… qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne raison.

Hermione passa alors en revue tout ce qui faisait de cet homme à ses côté l'un des plus braves qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, si ce n'était le plus brave.

Bien qu'amaigri par son nouveau régime de vie on pouvait aisément deviner sa carrure et sa stature. Severus Snape n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et ça se voyait.

Elle ne pouvait néanmoins nier que la tournure de ces derniers événements l'avait marqué. Physiquement mais surtout moralement, à en juger par les énormes poches qu'il avait sous les yeux.

De nouvelles larmes se firent sentir sur les joues de la jeune femme.

La guerre venait seulement d'être remportée et c'était injuste qu'il ne puisse en profiter. Il ne le pourra jamais.

La jeune Gryffindor secoua la tête, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis se décida, avec une volonté qui ferait honneur à sa Maison, de ne plus penser à ces idées sombres et dont elle ne pouvait changer le plan.

Elle inspira profondément l'odeur de Severus, qui était bien présente malgré les relents putrides de la petite cellule.

Doucement elle déposa également ses lèvres sur le torse dénudé de son amant, comme pour se prouver qu'il était encore là, avec elle.

Pour attester que tout était vrai. Qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux réels.

Et ce qui avait commencé comme un apaisement de sa personne se transforma rapidement en un jeu de douce séduction.

L'envie irrépressible de parsemer la moindre petite parcelle visible du corps de Severus se fit trop forte pour être combattue.

-C'est la plus agréable façon de me réveiller que j'ai eu depuis… bien longtemps.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent contre sa peau.

-Bonjour….

Ne se laissant pas distraire elle continua sa pluie de baisers jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à ses lèvres.

Severus laissa Hermione détourner, et pas de façon la plus subtile qui soit, son attention avec bonheur, jusqu'au moment où la réalité lui tomba dessus.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé et ne voulait pas le savoir, par contre ce qu'il savait à présent c'était qu'il fallait qu'il mette fin à leur petite bulle et qu'Hermione devait quitter cet endroit, et le plus vite possible.

Sentant qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, la jeune femme se recula et demanda, inquiète.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ?

Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ et déloger la moue inquiète qu'elle faisait.

La dévisageant de haut en bas, il prit une décision.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie Severus. Pas maintenant.

-Il le faut Hermione.

Dépitée, elle secoua ardemment ses boucles brunes.

-Non. Ne me mets pas à l'écart. Ne te ferme pas.

Pivotant sur le petit lit, il finit par détourner les yeux non sans avoir vu les larmes perler aux coins des yeux d'Hermione.

C'était atrocement difficile. Et le fait que la jeune femme l'ait réveillé de la plus délicieuse des manières n'arrangeait rien.

Il se leva, lui tourna le dos et enfila sa tenue de prisonnier, recouvrant son corps nu et avec les derniers souvenirs de leurs ébats passés.

Severus Snape était redevenu un prisonnier et avait délibérément muselé l'amant qu'il savait cacher quelque part.

-Il est temps que tu partes Hermione.

-Non !

Le ton catégorique d'Hermione avait porté plus fort que prévu dans la minuscule pièce, l'obligeant à se retourner et lui faire face.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir nue et debout en face de lui, le regard lançant des éclairs.

-Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Que tu veuilles me protéger je peux le comprendre mais je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse Severus. Je ne l'ai jamais réellement été. Et je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de ta protection. Tu n'as pas…

-Si, je me dois de….

-Tu n'es pas mon protecteur. Tu ne dois rien à personne et certainement pas à moi.

Il planta un regard grave dans le sien.

-C'est là où tu te trompes Hermione. Je te dois tout.

La tension devenait bien trop étouffante pour elle, alors elle sourit timidement et une fois habillée se rassit.

-Bien, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec le côté mélodramatique…. Je ne partirai pas, je vais rester *juste* là et tu vas devoir t'y faire Severus….

Il ne pût que répondre à son sourire, parce que dans le fond il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir partir et le laisser seul, ici, à son triste sort.

Severus Snape était souvent décrit comme étant un homme égoïste et pour la première fois il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être du vrai dans ces dires.

Il se rassit alors, faisant attention à mettre une distance raisonnable entre eux.

-Parle-moi.

-De quoi ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et le silence s'étira pendant une longue période.

Il fût coupé par un bruit à la porte.

-Six heures Snape !

Du coin de l'œil il assista, impuissant, aux frissons qui traversèrent Hermione.

/

**H-6 avant l'exécution :**

Il aurait aimé la rassurer à ce moment-là mais ne sût pas comment alors il préféra se taire et laisser à nouveau le silence prendre une place plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

C'est Hermione qui le brisa, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

-Parle-moi.

Il rééditera alors sa question.

-De quoi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-De tout. De rien. Peu importe.

Il laissa alors passer une minute ou deux de silence, encore, avant de commencer.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ça.

-Dommage.

Ravalant sa salive elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Oui je le sais. Je le sais sans doute mieux que quiconque à part toi.

-Tu veux entendre une théorie ?

-Non.

Elle lui sourit, lui donnant ainsi la permission de s'exprimer.

-J'ai été condamné par mes pairs pour mes crimes atroces…

-Mais…

-Chut Hermione. Si tout s'était déroulé comme ils l'avaient prévu à la fin de cette guerre tous les Death Eaters et les sympathisants du Dark Lord auraient fini ici, à croupir à Azkaban. Ce qui aurait été légitime.

-Certains n'avaient pas le choix. Toi mieux que personne sait ça.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Rien ne s'est passé comme vous l'aviez prévu j'imagine. La plupart des Death Eaters sont déjà morts, ont fui l'Angleterre ou ont trouvé où se cacher dans des milieux souterrains. Moi-même je n'aurai jamais imaginé… Je pensais ne pas survivre Hermione.

Elle glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne et exerça une légère pression.

-Je sais.

-Je pense que ce que tu n'imagines pas Hermione c'est la volonté de ces personnes. Tous ces gens qui m'ont condamné à mon procès, il y en avait certains qui ne voulaient pas mais la tentation de faire de moi un exemple, de dire à la face de notre monde ce qu'il advient des gens comme moi, des traîtres…

-Tu n'es pas un traître Severus !

-Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien.

Il resserra à son tour son emprise sur sa main.

-J'ai vu des têtes que je connaissais là-bas. Des parents d'élèves. Des hommes et des femmes à qui j'ai enseigné…

Il se tût, l'émotion dans sa voix bien trop tangible mais Hermione le poussa à continuer.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-De quoi ?

Elle le regarda longuement, faisant passer toute la tendresse qu'elle avait à son égard.

-De ton temps à Hogwarts en tant que Directeur.

Il grimaça.

-Pas vraiment. …. C'était difficile. Je me souviens de chaque visage et de chaque sanction. Je me souviens m'être battu pour paraître crédible dans mon rôle tout en ayant à cœur l'intégrité de mon école et de ses élèves. Et je me souviens du regard de mes _**collègues**_. De Minerva…. Et puis je me souviens de Potter, Weasley et toi qui avaient débarqué au bon moment…

-Oh Severus…

N'y tenant plus, elle tira sur son bras et le fit glisser jusqu'à elle, l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tu sais qu'Harry s'est vraiment battu pour toi. Pour que le jury change d'avis.

-Je sais. Ça n'a pas été suffisant et ça ne l'aurait jamais été. Bien que Potter soit notre sauveur à tous, Kingsley et le nouveau gouvernement doit se refaire une nouvelle réputation. Et ça passe par moi et ma condamnation à…

-Ne le dis pas. S'il te plait ne le dit pas.

Il s'exécuta et ne dit plus rien, pour elle.

Puis il décida qu'il pouvait lui aussi essayer d'insuffler un brin de légèreté et demanda à son tour.

-A ton tour de me parler.

Elle le regarda, moqueuse.

-Et de quoi veux-tu que je te parle ?!

-Je ne sais pas moi, de Weasley.

Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire, ne trouvant même pas son geste déplacé.

XXXXX

Note 3 : il ne reste que deux chapitres (plus ou moins)


End file.
